themudbloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Astoria Greengrass
Astoria Malfoy '''(née '''Greengrass) (b. 2 November 1980) is a pure-blood witch and is a main character in The Mudblood. She is in the same year as Lainey Fitzroy and shares a dorm with the former, Ashley Pucey and Melody Flemming. Astoria was placed into Slytherin house which; in her older sister Daphne Greengrass' words, 'You actually got something right for once.' Astoria is a member of the pure-blood Greengrass family (the family is part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight) and is often in her sister's shadow. During her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Astoria was openly crushing on Draco Malfoy. However, in the summer between her first and second year, she began to fancy Lainey's older brother Evan, who just so happened to be a Muggle. 1st Year at Hogwarts Astoria was sorted into Slytherin, her older sister Daphne, made a comment about her being in Hufflepuff, which the other Slytherins found amusing. As soon as Astoria sorted she said her sorting was a 'rush'. She said to Lainey that she had 'ugly hair.' As soon as she found out Lainey was a 'mudblood' she said "Did I tell you your hair was ugly?". Astoria said that Slytherin was for smart people. On the first day of school, Ashley was missing, but Astoria stated that her hair was more important. She said she needed to look good, not only for her sisters reputation but for Draco Malfoy to notice her. When Lainey questioned her Astoria answered that the only things that matter are beauty and blood-status. After Lainey punched Draco, Astoria said that she should punch Lainey for punching Draco. Astoria wasn't very fond of Lainey in their first year, in the first potions lesson she said "Seriously, Lainey, you need to not be near us a little longer. I can't stand to look at your hair. Or your face, Or any of you really-" Astoria also went to watch Draco's first Quidditch practice as seeker. She commented that Draco was "good at everything!" Astoria also agreed to everything Draco said. When Cedric Diggory was looking at Lainey in the Library, Astoria commented on how 'hot' he was but then added "but he's a Hufflepuff so ew." She said she didn't like Hufflepuffs because they valued friendship and loyaly, and then added that he would never date Lainey because he was a fifth year. On their first Halloween (also Melody's birthday), Astoria and Ashley insisted on putting their hair up. Astoria said that Lainey would probably want a look from Cedric, but she wouldn't get one because her hair was ugly. When Lainey said she had three brothers Astoria was quick to ask whether they were older and hot. Before Lainey could answer Fred and George Weasley came to talk to her. Astoria called them both cute and ran away to Draco because they heard her. After they found out muggleborns were going to start becoming petrified, Astoria insisted in doing Lainey's hair every day because she said it would be a disgrace to the Slytherin house if she died with ugly hair. In the girls’ first Quidditch match to watch, Ashley calls Lainey over and states that Astoria knew nothing about Quidditch. Daphne told Astoria to not so close to ''it ''(referring to Lainey). She said Astoria would catch a disease, and Astoria said “What, Bad Hair Syndrome?” and then turned back to Lainey and said, “Seriously, Muddy, what’s I say about the hair? You’re going to disgrace us all-“ When Lainey questions her calling her Muddy, she answers by saying that saying the word Mudblood was too long. She then asked whether Lainey wanted to be called Bloody instead. When Ashley said she wanted to play Quidditch, Astoria spat that girls weren’t allowed to play Quidditch. When Ashley was cheering, Astoria asked her to sit, to save herself from any more embarrassment. When the bludger was going towards Draco, she called for him to move. She also said she wouldn’t know what to do if he got hurt. Category:Greengrass Family Category:Slytherin Six